Online advertising is sometimes targeted using segments, each a groups of users determined to share an interest that tends to make these users good candidates for receiving advertising for a particular cause. It is possible to define a segment of users to include those users that submitted one of a group of queries to a web site. It is typical for this group of queries to be manually defined, by a person such as an editor or a merchandising specialist.